Premonition
by Nina Pamu
Summary: After being rescued in the desert, Katara must travel with Zuko in order to repay the debt, but when she is haunted by mysterious dreams from the past, Katara fears that the ones she love maybe in danger...
1. A Desert Rescue

**Hello everyone! This is my first fan fic and I really hope you enjoy it! I'm a huge Zutara fan, so Katang lovers…BEWARE! Well, here it goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, its characters or anything else in it (But if I did…I can only imagine)**

**Summery: **

Katara is separated from the group and is lost and injured in a vast desert wasteland, but soon she is found and rescued by none other than our own Zuko. The two decide to travel together and eventually learn to trust one another. But things take a turn for the worst, when Azula finds out where they are and there is only on thing on her mind…to rid of the Prince once and for all.

**Chapter 1**

Katara dragged her feet slowly across the blistering sand; her mouth and lips were dry and cracked from the lack of any liquid whatsoever. She grunted and clutched her side as pain suddenly ripped through her like someone was tearing at her skin. Quickly Katara pulled back her bandages to check her agonizing wound.

The abrasion was deep, large, and very infected. It slid half way across her stomach and on to her back.

Sighing painfully Katara re-bandaged her wound and continued walking, trying to ignore the excruciating throb growing on her side. As she did so, the memory of how she got the injury came flooding back to her

_**Flashback**_

_Katara's heart pounded in her chest as she ran through the dark cave. Sweat poured into her eyes as she skidded to a stop behind a towering stalagmite, her body shaking in fear and exhaustion. She strained her ears to hear any type of sound._

_A cold, dead silence surrounded her. _

_Suddenly a loud screech filled the air as something began to stomp down the Katara's tunnel. _

_Katara held her breath as the creature ventured closer and closer to her hiding spot. Katara felt her lungs tighten and her face recoil for now the creature's foul breath met her nose... but she didn't dare move to cover her nose, for fear of exposing herself to the ferocious beast._

_But it wouldn't have made any difference though, for at that moment a long spiky tail_

_whipped around the stalagmite. Katara screamed in agony as one of its deadly three foot spikes cut through her side. Blood splattered her clothes as she took off back down the tunnel, the creature right on her heels. _

_Suddenly a twinkle of light appeared at the end of the tunnel. _

'_It must be the exit!' Katara thought feeling her hopes rise. She started to run faster. The creature must've seen it to for it picked up it's pace as well. _

_With only feet left to go Katara put on a last burst of speed and sunlight met her face. She came to a stop nearly fifty feet from the exit, sweat and blood poured from her. The creature gave a loud screech. Katara turned to see a large lizard standing in the shadows of the cave. Its bright poison yellow eyes glared menacingly at her._

_She smirked. It's a good thing she remembered that Mongoose Dragons hate the hot desert sand_**A/N I know caves aren't usually found in deserts but I thought it add more drama)**_. It was then that Katara noticed that something was wrong. Where were Aang, Sokka, and Toph? They said they'd be waiting for her out here. She scanned the location around her, but saw only an endless desert. She couldn't have been gone for to long could she?_

_After bandaging her wound and after hours of name calling and searching, Katara decided that it was no use. They had left her alone. All alone._

_**End of Flashback**_

Hours passed by as Katara trudged slowly through the hot sand. Dehydration clung to her so badly that she barely had enough strength to walk.

Her legs began to wobble slightly; the world began to spin faster and faster, her side burning in pain, till finally it was too much. She collapsed to the ground, landing on her uninjured side. Her stomach and back throbbed even harder as her body began to shake. The world around her began to fade. Her breathing became slow and shallow. She was dying.

Suddenly Katara felt someone place a hand on her shoulder; a strong pair of arms lifted her off the ground. Katara hung limply in the strangers arms as she rested her head on their chest. For some reason she felt strangely comforted by the touch and right as consciousness left her, she caught a glimpse of two beautiful gold eyes. It was then her world went black.

**Well? Watcha think so far pretty cool and dramatic huh! Chapter 2 comin' soon! And don't forget the reviews!**


	2. Aid from an Adversary

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar so please don't sue me!**

**Chapter 2**

_Alone._

_That one word buzzed through Katara's mind as she ran through the endless darkness that surrounded her._

"_HELP ME! WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" she screamed as the darkness seemed to close in around her. Tears streamed down her eyes. "Please someone help me." She whispered helplessly._

_Suddenly a pair of strong arms reached out of the darkness wrapped themselves around Katara's body. But for some reason Katara wasn't frightened, in fact she felt very much comforted. She aloud herself to be pulled into a strong embrace, burying her head in the chest of her savior, but the darkness still enabled her to see who it was, even if she was this close._

"_It's okay. You're safe now." The person crooned softly in her ear. Katara had never felt more protected in her life._

_Suddenly lightning flashed between them, causing Katara to breakaway from her rescuer. An evil, high pitch laugh rang through the air. Katara covered her ears to try and drown it out, but it was too loud. Suddenly a terrible, agonizing scream rang through the air piercing Katara's heart, causing her to scream as well._

Katara's eyes flashed open, her heart pounding against her chest. Sweat poured down her face as she leaned up on her elbows. The images of her dream still flashing through her mind.

"Welcome back." Said a calm voice. Katara looked up in surprise…

"Zu-Zuko!" Her eyes widened at the sight of the teenager sitting only feet from her. It was then that she noticed that she was lying on blanket on the ground. She also noticed that it was now dark out and that stars had now filled the night sky. "How…how did I get here?" her voice shook slightly as she glanced back at the Prince.

Zuko blinked, "I brought you." He said simply.

Katara gaped at him; she could hardly believe her ears. _Zuko!_ _Zuko_ had helped her! He was her arch enemy and he _helped her_. "Why?" she asked air headedly.

Zuko frowned in confusion, "You were half-dead. Did you want me to leave you out there to die? Because you know, I didn't have to do what I did. I have better things to do then help Water Tribe peasants." His eyes hardened.

Katara glared at him. A glare Zuko returned.

"So what _were _you doing out there anyway?" Zuko asked, folding his arms.

"If you're asking me about Aan- the _Avatar_ then you may as well forget about it, because I have no clue where he is." Katara growled.

Zuko smirked at her frustration, "It's just a question." He sneered.

Katara frowned. '_What a brat!'_

'Hey! He saved your life!'

'_Yeah! So what? That doesn't change the fact that he's a spoiled prince!'_

'Oh, shut up! You're the one that's acting like a brat! You didn't even say thank you! That's pretty heartless.' Katara shook her head to clear her arguing mind.

There was a very long silence between them. It was in this silence that Katara made an attempt to sit all the way up; her side suddenly gave a tremendous throb causing her yelp in pain.

"What's wrong now?" Zuko sighed in annoyance.

Katara rubbed her side painfully, tears burned her eyes, "It's nothing," she grunted through gritted teeth. She didn't want to show weakness in front of him. Her body swayed slightly. Zuko sighed as he stood up and walked to her side.

"Let me see." He grunted as he sat down next to her.

Katara hesitated, wondering why Zuko even cared.

Zuko growled impatiently, "Do you want help or not?"

Katara frowned, she really didn't want his help, but her side was killing her. So in the end she tossed the feelings aside and very slowly she lifted the bottom of her shirt to reveal the blood soaked fabric she had used to try and stop the bleeding after she'd exited the cave. The bandages were dripping with blood by now, so they slid off easily this time.

Zuko face stayed expressionless as he ran his hands over the abrasion. Katara felt her face burn hot red.

'His hands are so soft_.'_

'_What did you say? _'

'I just think he's got soft hands for a firebender that's all._'_

'_Sure, but you also said he had beautiful eyes! Ha! Remember that_.'

'Oh, shut up! That was before I knew it was him who saved me!_'_

'_Sure ya did!'_

'Oh! Just shut up!'

Katara shook her head to stop the feud that was now rattling her brain. She swayed slightly again and for the second time that day her world began to fade. Her head drooped slightly.

"Hey!" Zuko said sternly, he lifted Katara's head with his finger, "you need to stay awake. You've lost too much blood. The last thing I need for you to do is pass out again." He pulled his hands away from her side. Katara swayed again. "You need a doctor.

"Now, come on." Zuko through her arm around his neck, lifting her up just high enough to walk and enough to support herself. He walked her over to a large dead tree where, to Katara's surprise, a large ostrich-horse tied to it. Zuko untied the horse and helped Katara on first and then himself, making it so Katara had to hold on to his waist.

"What's your name?" Zuko grunted as he urged the ostrich-horse forward.

Katara glanced up at him, "Katara." And with that they were off.

Katara held tight to Zuko's waist as the sped through the expanding desert trees. Every once in awhile Katara had to hold back the urge to cry and yelp when they hit a bump or turned abruptly or did anything that would make her wound throb or stretch. Her vision was blurred even worse as blood poured from her side.

Slowly Katara laid her head on Zuko's back and concentrated on the steadied beat of his heart, it was the only thing she could do to keep herself awake.

It wasn't long before the two reached the nearest town, it had only taken a few minuets, but to Katara it felt like hours. Once they found the local infirmary, Zuko helped Katara off his ostrich-horse and half-carried her, half dragged her inside.

They were immediately met by a young, chipper looking nurse. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked.

"She's injured." Zuko nodded to the blood now flowing out from Katara's shirt. The nurses eyes widened slightly, "Just bring her to the back," she chirped as she turned on her heel and headed down the long hallway behind her, Zuko and Katara not far behind.

The nurse led them to a rather large room. One large bed stood in the corner, along with a few chairs, and a table.

"Now you just rest here and I'll be right back." The nurse chimed as she left the room.

Zuko sat Katara on the bed, but said nothing. He sat down in the chair farthest from her and stared at the wall. Every few moments the two of them would glance at each other, but neither of them said anything.

After a few minuets of awkward silence, the nurse returned with a small bottle in her hand, "Okay, honey just drink this and get some rest." She said handing the bottle to Katara. Katara swallowed the whole bottle full in one gulp. She gagged slightly, the liquid was very cold and scratched her throat, but almost immediately she began to feel very drowsy, even pain started to leave her. Katara laid her head down on the soft pillows behind her and fell into a beautiful, dreamless sleep.

**Well that's Chapter 2! I hope ya'll like it! Plzzzzz don't forget the reviews. OH! And please tell me if you think I'm rushing it to much I don't want to rush a story and make it sound bad.**


	3. Grounded in the Ghetto

**Hello again everyone! Well here chapter 3 I hope ya'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: Believe me peoples all I own is a T.V., a crapped up room, a few**

**nick-nacks, and two birds. So believe me when I say that I DO NOT OWN AVATAR! (Though I wish I could own it.)**

**A/N: This is to answer the questions people have asked me in the reviews:**

**.Zuko's hair is grown out in my story NOT IN A PONYTAIL!**

**.At the moment Zuko is NOT traveling with Iroh.**

**.Why Aang and the rest left will be written later in the story.**

**.And when Katara is "arguing" with herself she's actually fighting with her conscience. The stuff in italics is her own mind (that's the really crappy spoiled voice) and the stuff that's written regular is her heart or conscience (that's the really nice and sensitive voice).**

**I hope that cleared something's up. Okay back to the story…**

**Chapter 3**

"Rise and shine sleepy head!" squeaked a chipper voice.

Katara groaned at the sound of it. "Please let me sleep." she grumbled, turning on her side.

"Sweety, you've been sleeping for nearly two days, I think it's time you wake up." The nurse pulled the covers off the bed. Katara grumbled as she sat up from her comfortable pillow. She had to squint to look around the room for the sun shown brightly through the windows.

'It must be past mid-day already.' Katara thought sleepily.

'_Yeah, great job stupid! You slept the whole day away!'_

'How can you be such a pain in the-'

"So did you sleep well?" Squeaked the nurse.

'_NO!'_ her mind screamed, _'YOU CALL THIS A HOSPITLE! MORE LIKE HOSPICE!_'

"Yes, as I matter of fact I did." Katara politely lied. The nurse smiled.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that your wound is fully bandaged and is well taken care of. So you may leave any time you'd like or if you feel like you need more time to recuperate you may stay."

Katara thought about this for a moment.

'_I say we go! This place is a freak gazette! And if this chipper pipper smiles at me one more time I'll scream!'_

'All though it pains me to say this but I agree with Miss-No-It-All. This place gives me the creeps! I say we leave too!'

"I think I'm ready to go." Katara said standing from her bed.

The nurse grinned, "Follow me." She walked out the door, Katara followed closely behind her. "You know," said the nurse as they walked down the hallway, "you're a very lucky girl. That wound was very deep and infected. If the boy hadn't brought you here when he did you may not have survived."

Katara snorted, "Yeah, how very _noble_ of him," her words dripped with sarcasm.

"He left this morning by the way." The nurse added as they reached the front door.

"Who?" Katara asked confused.

The nurse smiled, "Your friend. You know, the boy that brought you here."

Katara frowned, "He's not my friend." She said rather bitterly.

The nurse merely shrugged, "Oh well, it's none of my business to ask personal questions." She slid the door open to let Katara out, "Now you be careful out there missy," the nurse whispered as she pushed Katara though the doorway, "this isn't exactly the safest town for pretty girls like you. Have a great day!" And with that she slammed door and locked it back.

Katara frowned back at her.

'_WENCH!_'

Katara rubbed her temples; she really didn't have time for this. Her stomach suddenly gave a low rumble. It was then she remembered that she hadn't eaten anything since the gang left her three days ago! She had to find something to eat fast.

'_Oh gee! Ya think_!'

"Oh, will you shut up." Katara muttered under her breathe as she turned to walk down the street. It was then she took notice the town she was in… and she nearly came close to barfing right then and there.

Stone houses crumbled on either side of the street, their windows shattered and dirty. Tick and flee covered dogs ran every which direction, small rag and mud covered children played on rotten broads and logs while the adults shopped at the vendor carts lined in the center road. The air reeked with mud, body odor, decay, and crap.

'_Oh, my God! This place looks like a crap hole_!' her mind shrieked in disgust.

Katara couldn't help but agree this place _was_ a crap hole! She slowed her walk as she passed the vendors carts.

"Fresh fish!" one grizzly looking vendor shouted, a pink salmon squeezed in his hand, its blood dribbled down his hairy arm, "we catch 'im you by 'im!"

"Tropical birds!" crooned a beautiful gypsy, "bring paradise home with you."

"Get your tribal masks right here folks!" an old drunkard growled, "Ancient tribal masks right here!"

"Authentic kimonos," another one shouted, this vendor looked like a bird, "handmade kimonos right here folks!" these caught Katara's attention. "Ah! Hello there young lady!" the vendor squawked as Katara approached his cart. "Would you be interested in buying one of my kimonos?" the man reeked with the smell of body odor.

"Just looking." Katara gagged as she inspected a beautiful blue and silver kimono. It was when she was browsing that Katara got the feeling someone was watching her. She turned on her heel to see three boys not standing to far away from her position.

They didn't look much older than herself. The first one was rather fat and was sitting on the ground nudging the dirt with his foot, the second one was very tall and was picking his nails with a cruel looking dagger, but it was the last one that made Katara's spine shiver. He stood against the wall, his arms folded across his bare chest. Long dust slung hair hung in his face, mud splattered his worn out pants. His black eyes locked onto her blue ones.

Katara turned her back to the trio, trying to ignore their stares, but it was impossible. So in the end she decided it was best to just leave the Kimono Cart and head to another street. But she had to find food somewhere and something in the very bottom of her gut told her not to bye it from the vending carts.

"Excuse me?" Katara asked the bird looking vendor, "but do you know where I could find something to eat. That's not on a cart." She added quickly.

The vendor frowned in thought, "I think there's a bar down the street, first building on your left."

"Thank you." Katara smiled, she turned on heel and walked slowly down the crowded street, but little did she know that not far behind her, she was being watched and followed.

After a few minuets of being pushed and jolted by the bustling crowd, Katara finally made it to a small bar. It was very crowned and rank with the smell of sweat and smoke. Small tables and chairs were scattered in various places in the room; but Katara chose the one closest to the door, just in case she had to make a quick leave if something went wrong.

'_Of course in this rat hole of town I'm surprised you haven't been mobbed yet!'_

"Will you please shut up?" Katara growled as a waitress came up to her.

Katara had just enough money to get a piece of bread and water, but that was better than nothing. Katara ate quietly as she watched person after person come in and order food, tea, and, the most popular drink, beer. This made Katara slightly uncomfortable, for the drunker the men got, the crazier they acted.

"Hey, baby!" one said making kissy noises to Katara. "How 'bout a little kiss?"

Katara just ignored them; so eventually they stopped and moved on to another girl. After Katara finished her tiny meal, she left her last two gold pieces on the table and walked out the door.

But as she passed the alley way that separated the bar from the street, an arm came flying out around the corner and latched itself around her neck. Katara tried to scream but a hand quickly covered her mouth and pulled her into the dark alleyway, where she was met by two very deadly black eyes. It was the boy from the vending carts, the one who had been staring at her.

"You're not going anywhere hot stuff." The voice hissed like a snake. The boy suddenly through Katara against the wall pinning her body with his, he slapped her across the face. "You're not going anywhere till we have some fun."

Katara felt her heart freeze as the other boys she had seen approached her from out of the darkness. One pulled out the sharp, jagged dagger and placed it against her throat. Katara felt tears run down her cheeks, she was outnumbered, helplessly pinned, and completely out of water to bend. And the worst part about it, no one knew she was in danger. She was alone. All alone.

**Well there is chapter 3! What will happen to Katara? Why did the gang leave her behind? Will Katara escape from danger? Find out in the next chapter! (I'll tell ya this; the gang leaves her for the dumbest reason on earth!) **


	4. Grave Gambles

**I'm back with chapter 4! As I said in the last chapter you find out why the gang left Katara on this page(and believe me it's a very stupid reason!). This is going to be one of my favorites! IT'S LONG! Well, I hate to leave you hangin' so HEAR WE GO!**

**Disclaimer: Me sadly don't own Avatar, so don't think that I do please.**

**Chapter 4**

**_Three Days Earlier_**

"_How can you two be so ignorant and stupid?" Aang shouted as he flew Appa over the rising sand dunes. _

"_Come on Twinkle Toes! We were just having some fun!" Toph shouted as she leaned back on Appa's saddle._

"_Yeah, you were the one who told us to loosen up a bit and have fun with life! We were just doing what you said!" Sokka mocked as he sharpened his machete. _

"_Besides I'm sure Sugar Queen is doing just fine! I mean we were only gone…what two maybe three hours? Not to mention, she was in a very safe cave, filled with **water**!" Toph smiled._

"_I'm sure she's fine, Aang. SO! What are the stakes here?" Sokka turned to Toph, his eyes gleamed with interest._

_Toph grinned mischievously, "Well, if Katara is still in the cave safe and sound then I get clean up duty for the next two weeks and you get the money, but if she's outside the cave going completely out of her mind. Then **you** get to wash Appa for two weeks and **I **get the money."_

"_I still can't believe you two bet money on Katara's safety that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard!" Aang shouted as the cave came into sight. _

"_There's the cave! I hope your ready to get your hands dirty Toph! Cause your sure going to be doing a lot of it!" Sokka laughed as Aang landed Appa on the hot desert sand. Aang immediately ran for the caves entrance._

"_Well, I don't see her outside, so that means I win the bet!" Sokka thrust his hands triumphantly in the air as he and Toph slid off Appa's back._

_Toph stomped her foot, "Dang it! I thought for sure she'd be outside-. "Toph stopped in mid-sentence, she glanced at the ground. "Uh, Sokka is there something on my foot?"_

_Sokka's looked down at Toph's bear foot and almost immediately felt like passing out, his triumphant grin faded faster than it appeared. "Top…Toph. That's bl…that's blo…"_

"_What? What is it?" Toph asked impatiently._

"_Blood…"_

_**Present Time (Back with Katara)**_

Katara felt fear rising in her heart as the boys surrounded her.

"So, men?" said the one holding the dagger to Katara's neck (his name was Toku), "who wants to go first."

"I will." Said the boy pinning Katara to the wall. "I think it's only fair since I was the one who caught her." Katara was suddenly flung to the ground, her head smacked against the hard ground. Her vision blurred slightly. She slapped the boy as he leaned close to her face. The boy smirked and slapped her back ten fold. "I them feisty."

Katara screamed, "SOME BODY, HELP ME!" but it did her no good, for her mouth was muffled as the boy planted his lips on hers. Tears fell down her face as the boy licked his tongue across her lips then up to her cheek. All the while his hands grabbed at her waist. "No one can here you cutie." He cackled, but just as he leaned back down for another kiss…

A loud, sickening crunch rang through the alleyway as the boy on Katara suddenly went sailing through the air, smashing head first into a wall. Katara laid on the ground in shock, her body too stunned to move. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice did she look up.

"Let the girl go." the voice hissed in a very deadly tone.

Katara sat up, her vision blurred slightly. She blinked to clear her eyes, but she gasped at who she saw when they finally did.

Zuko stood only feet from her. His eyes burned with such hatred that it made Katara's spine shiver.

The tall boy (Tuko) with the dagger laughed, "What makes you think we'll listen to you? I know a least a hundred ways to get a man on his knees begging for mercy _and_ I can do it all with one dagger."

"Yeah, what makes you think you can take us down. You're just one man" The fat boy smirked (his name was Takuya) as he and his counterpart walked closer to the prince.

Zuko glared at the two boys. "Call it a hunch." He snarled as he suddenly whipped out two broadswords, plowing their hilts into the fat boys stomach.

The boy gasped for air as he fell backwards almost rolling over Katara, who quickly stood to her feet.

The tall boy gave a loud battle cry as he lunged at Zuko, his dagger raised over his head. Zuko crossed his swords just as the dagger reached his face, catching it just in time, and slicing the daggers blade in the process. The boy gasped as Zuko powerfully swung his leg upward, kicking him square in the groin **(OUCH!) **The tall boy went cross eyed and fell to his knees

The fat boy rose to his feet and desperately tried to attack, but Zuko was too quick for him. Zuko had dodged the attack, grabbed the boy's head, and slammed it hard into the stone ground all in one fluid like motion.

But Zuko was to busy fighting that he didn't notice that the boy that had been raping Katara (the one that had smashed into the wall earlier) had gotten to his feet and was now standing behind him. Two long straight swords held tightly in his hands.

The boy gave a furious battle cry as he ran one of his blades right through Zuko's outstretched arm.

The boy laughed evilly, "How are you going to beat me, Teijo the Master of Sword Battle, with just one good arm?" He cackled as pulled his now blood soaked sword out of Zuko's arm and slashed it across the poor prince's chest.

Katara watched in horror as Teijo (as he said his name was) swung kicked Zuko's head into the wall, knocking him unconsciously to the ground.

For reasons unknown even to herself, Katara felt a sudden spark of anger flush through her body (maybe it was because the guy that had saved her life twice in the past three days was getting the crap beat out of him or something else, she didn't know). But it was in this moment of anger that Katara noticed a tiny puddle of water in the back of the alley. Her mouth curved into a soft smirk as she flicked her wrist, bending just enough water in her hand to form a small but sharp icicle.

She turned her head back to Teijo, who looked at her as he through Zuko into a barrel.

"Now where were we." He smiled maliciously at the girl. Katara frowned at him, and quickly got into a unique battle stance, so that one of her arms remained behind her back (she had to make sure that her icicle was to be unnoticed). Teijo laughed loudly.

"Now look here pretty face, I don't want to kill you too, so why don't you just let me have a little fun and you can leave." The boy crooned as stepped closer and closer to the girl.

Katara felt rage flush through her, "First of all!" she shouted, "I'm not some doped up, crack head's 'toy' you can just play with! Secondly I know you won't let me leave here, so don't talk to me like I'm stupid and if you call one more stupid nick-name like _hot stuff _again I'll…" Her voice faded slightly.

"You'll do what _sweet cheeks_." Teijo smirked in amusement, hardly able think that a _girl_ could take _him_.

Katara snarled, "Do this!" the icicle she was holding suddenly flew out from behind her back and ran right through the boy's right shoulder.

Teijo shrieked in pain as he tried to pull the jagged piece of ice out of his shoulder bone. He stared up at Katara in shock, "You just shot me!" he cried in disbelief.

Katara snarled, "I warned you. Oh! And one more thing, you didn't _kill_ Zuko." She said as she walked up to her rapist so that she was only inches from his face.

Teijo growled, "And why do you think that wench?"

Katara smirked as she looked over his wounded shoulder, "Because he's standing right behind you."

Teijo eyes widened as he turned around in time to see a powerful fireball slam into his chest sending sprawled across the hard pavement. He groaned as he slowly lifted his head off the ground, he gaped at the fiery prince, as he saw his hands were lit with hot red flames. "You're a firebender!" Teijo stuttered as he slowly began to back up. "You're one of those _filthy murderers_!"

Zuko's eyes flashed a dangerous burning gold; he bared his teeth as a small flame erupted from his mouth. Teijo squeaked as he jumped to his feet and took off down the alleyway.

Katara laughed silently as the boy tripped over the alley's loose rocks and barrels and disappear around the corner. She turned back to Zuko, their eyes locked, and there was a long silence between them.

"Uh…thanks." Katara finally decided to break to emptiness that filled her ears.

Zuko nodded his head and grunted in acknowledgement to her gratefulness, suddenly a voice rang through the air, "FIREBENDER IN THE ALLEY! FIREBENDER IN LIJIANG!"

Katara jumped as Zuko suddenly grabbed her forearm, "We need to go." He growled.

Katara glared at him, "Why?" trying to pull from his grasp.

A spear suddenly buzzed by them coming dangerously close to Katara's left leg. Katara screamed as they both turned to see hundreds of people standing at the alley entrance, torches, swords, and rocks in hand.

"That's why." Zuko mumbled.

"There he is! That's the firebender!" Teijo suddenly emerged from the crowd, "and that waterbender is with him too. She's the one who stabbed me!"

"Let's get 'em!" they crowd roared and all at once they charged straight for the two teenagers.

"Oh, crap! Let's move come on!" Zuko shouted. He and Katara both turned in unison and ran out the alleys back corner, the crowd not far behind. As Katara's feet left the pavement she noticed that the temperature had suddenly dropped and that the ground had become suddenly very slick and bumpy…wait…slick and bumpy!

Katara screamed as her feet nearly slid out from under her. She looked down in horror to see that she and Zuko had run right into the town's Slum Way. Garage, mud, glass, crap, dead animals, and other discarded junk covered the ground like snow in a blizzard.

Katara tried her best to pick her feet up through the degusting mush, but it was impossible. She looked over at Zuko to see that he was having the same problem. It was hard enough to keep your balance in ankle-deep mud, let alone try to _run_ in it.

The two of them knew they wouldn't get far if they kept up this strategy, the crowd seemed to get louder with each grueling, slimy step. Wet slop went flying up Katara's legs, arms, and face as the Slum Way seem to thicken.

'Wait! _Wet slop!_' an idea suddenly rang through Katara's mind. 'If this stuff is wet then that means there's…'

"Water." Katara mumbled. Thinking quickly she raised her arms (while she's still running I might add), bending up a large wall of filthy muck water. But hey! It was water. With all the energy she had she froze the giant brown water wall and flung it over her head.

Frightened cries suddenly rang through the air as the frozen wall of sewage water smacked into the pursuing crowd, knocking them backwards into the Slum Ways' floors.

Katara didn't stop to look back at the damage, but just the thought of those evil people getting a mouth full a crap brought a smile to her lips. But Zuko must have seen the collision, because when Katara looked back over at him, it looked like he was trying his hardest to stifle a laugh, but he remained silent.

After a few minuets of running the two were far out of the town and deep into the expanding desert wilderness, dry trees and plants surrounded them. It wasn't until they reached a small river that they finally stopped, Katara collapsed onto the hard, sandy ground, her heart pounding against her chest. She had never felt more exhausted in her life, sweat poured down her face, her legs felt like melted jello, her chest burned like it was on fire!

'_I don't think I'll ever move again. OW! Oh man it even hurts to think, okay it's obvious now. We're gonna die in this burning hot desert wasteland-'_

'Oh will you shut the heck up! You are such a drama queen. We're not going to die, we're by a river you dunce! Now Katara get your lazy butt off the ground and get some water before this dodo knocks our brain out!' her mind shouted at her in annoyance.

Katara groaned as she pulled herself off the ground, walk tiredly over to the small river, and bended some of the water into her mouth. The water was salty and scratched her throat as it went down, but it was cold and was better than nothing. She kneeled down to take several more sips.

It wasn't until she heard a soft groan that Katara looked up from her drinking. Zuko sat a few yards away from her, clutching his injured arm. Katara grimaced as she saw blood leak through his fingers. She stared at him for moment. His eyes were open and his face was straight, but even Katara could see the pain that was forming inside him, the wound on his chest was bleeding too, just not as profusely. Either way it looked like it hurt like heck.

Katara sighed; slowly she stood to feet and walked up to the injured prince. "Hey." She whispered.

Zuko looked up at her in surprise, "Hey." he mumbled as he tried desperately to stop his arm from bleeding (he was failing miserably).

"May I sit here?" Katara asked politely.

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Go ahead. I don't care." He grumbled.

Katara glared at him as she sat down; carefully making sure there was enough space between them. Neither said anything.

"Why did you help me?" Katara asked so suddenly it made Zuko jump. This question had been nagging at the back of her mind since Zuko had first appeared to her aid in the alleyway.

Zuko looked at the girl as if he were studying her, his eyes narrowed slightly, "No woman should ever be treated in that manner," he said finally. "No matter _who_ they might be." He added part in a scoff.

Katara rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to, you know," she said softly.

Zuko smirked, "Yeah, well…I didn't have to save you from the desert either did I? But, I did anyway and that's all that matters." he suddenly gave a low groan; he clutched his arm tighter, his eyes watered slightly.

"What wrong?" Katara looked at him with slightly concerned eyes.

"It nothing," Zuko groaned as blood seeped harder through his fingers.

"Ptht! Yeah, right, let me see." She leaned into to look at his arm, but Zuko quickly backed away.

"I don't need some no-name water tribe peasant's help." He growled pulling his injured arm to his chest.

Katara gave Zuko an icy glare, "Look I let you help me when _I _was hurt, now stop being a stubborn idiot and let me see!" she snarled.

Zuko eyes narrowed, and Katara could tell that he seriously hated being told what to do, but either way he held out his arm for Katara to take. She pulled up his sleeve to inspect the wound. It was deep and infected, but it didn't look like it broke the bone, which was good. This wouldn't be too hard to heal. Katara flicked her wrist; a small stream of water came flying out of the river and into her hand. Very gently she placed against the abrasion. Zuko flinched as the sudden touch of cold liquid, covered his arm.

"Why are you acting like you care?" Zuko asked as the stinging sensation tore at his wound.

Katara shrugged, "Call it a _returned_ favor." She said finally removing the water from his arm (much to his relief), "You save my life, I save yours, and we're even." Katara ripped a piece of clothing off her shirt and tied around what was left of the cut. "Now this may still sting a little, but it's better than bleeding to death."

It was then Katara noticed that Zuko's expression had changed. A playful smirk now spread across his face, his eyes were sparkling mischievously. "What?" Katara asked uncertainly.

Zuko rubbed his chin, "You just said that you'd return me favor for saving your life right?"

Katara nodded slowly, "Yeah, so?"

Zuko's smirk widened, giving him a very cocky look, "Well, I saved your life_ twice_."

Katara's eyes widened, "Oh, well I didn't mean…what I meant to say… Oh! You can't be serious!"

Zuko crossed his arm and shrugged, "You said you'd return me a favor for saving your life so that mean's you are now in my debt."

Katara could have screamed in frustration, if it wasn't for her being dead tried she would slapped that cocky smile right off his face. But she knew he was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She owed him.

"So what'd ya say peasant?" Zuko asked impatiently.

Katara sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'm in your debt and I owe you. But you do know that means I have to travel with you untill that time comes." She added with smirk of her own.

Zuko grimaced at the thought, "Then this is going to be a living nightmare."

**Ah! Finally the REALLY story starts! Sorry this chapter took so long to write. Hope you liked it! **

**Yes, Katara will be traveling with Zuko now, only until she repays her debt…or so she thinks! **

**Yes the gang left her on a bet! How stupid! You know she'll be ticked when she finds out! Next chapter might be longer… or shorter I don't know either way I hope you like it!**


	5. Of Past and Present

**Well here's the next chapter I hope ya'll like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, or Zuko or anyone else in Avatar (Oh but hope and pray to God that I will some day! LOL! JK!)**

**Authors Note: In the last chapter I used a thing called a Slum Way, it's basically a dump that connects to every house and it all meets together in one area. I hope that that answered some1's question. And yes Zuko and Katara are now traveling together (even though hate it as much as the other.) Well, here we go! This will have more Aang in it! And the beginning is in Zuko's P.O.V (point of view).**

**P.S. I also put Katara and Sokka's mom in this chapter. And I named her Akira (I thought it sounded pretty.)**

**Chapter 5**

_This is complete crap! I can't believe you're taking this!_

Will you shut your mouth!

_No! This girl is a driving me nuts! I swear if she says one more word I'll…why did you even help her in the first place?_

She was in trouble! No woman should ever be treated in such a manner.

_You and your dang honor and feelings…_

Zuko groaned as he urged his ostrich-horse forward; it was hard enough having to put up with the constant brawling in his brain, but adding this jabber jaw water peasant in with it just made it horrendous! She nagged him on everything! His clothes, his outdoors skills, even his hygiene! If this kept up he'd go crazy!

Katara was having the roses and butterflies day either. Zuko's hardheaded attitude drove her to the brink of insanity, he was rude, spoiled, and just a pain in the butt. He never listened to her, he wasn't at all hygienic, and he obviously didn't have any outdoors skills whatsoever.

_Zuko was right. This is a living nightmare! _

For once Katara had to agree with her screwed up subconscious brain. This was _c-r-a-p_!

And the worst part was… they had only been traveling together for four hours!

But she'd just have to deal with it for now. She had no where else to go and had no idea where her ditching friends. At that moment Katara wondered if they were even looking for her or even cared that she was missing?

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hundreds of miles away, Aang was sitting slouched on Appa's furry head, his eyes burning with anger, worry, and hatred. His breathing came out in loud growls and huffs, his knuckles turned white as he squeezed Appa's reins. Aang had been acting this way ever since he had been told that Katara wasn't where those two _idiots_ had left her!

"_What do you mean she's not here?" Aang had shouted at Sokka, who looked horribly perplexed and devastated._

"_She's gone Aang. She just... not here." Sokka whispered under his shaking breathe._

Aang couldn't imagine how worse it could possibly get, but it did…

"_And there's something else…" Toph added hesitantly, walking up to the enraged Avatar._

"_What?" Aang snapped, his gray eyes burning like hot fresh embers._

"_There's a chance…she might be…" Toph's voice trailed off, she didn't have the heart to tell him, instead she lifted up her foot revealing the blood she had stepped in minutes before._

Aang hadn't spoken to either of them since, and three days had already passed. Until they found Katara this is how it'd be: Sokka would direct, Aang would drive, and Toph would sit and try not to make Aang even more furious than he already was (the bet had been her idea.).

"There should a village close to here, "Sokka mumbled to Aang, who said nothing, "It's a town called LiJiang, two miles northeast."

Aang grunted in acknowledgement and roughly steered Appa to his right; dusk was just rising over the mountains

_**Back to Katara and Zuko…**_

Katara clung tightly to Zuko's waist as the moon began to raise over the deserts high ranging mountains. Her eyelids hung heavily as their ostrich-horse came to a sudden stop, Zuko flung himself off the creatures back, Katara sleepily followed his example.

The cool, desert night wind wiped at her face as she and Zuko each pulled out their own blankets and laid down on the hard, rocky desert floor. Neither said anything to each other, as both curled up on the sharp, lumpy ground; each keeping a safe distance away from the other.

Katara twitched as a pointy rock suddenly poked her in the side (the side that had been injured. Even though it had been healed, it was still very tender and bruised.) She turned over onto her stomach and fell into a very uncomfortable sleep.

"_Mommy! When's dad coming home?" whined an eight year old Katara as she played on icy tundra floor._

_Her mother, Akira, looked down at her little daughter and gave her an encouraging smile. "Very soon my angel. Very soon."_

"_I hope so," cried a very excited Sokka, "I want to show him how good I've gotten at this thing," he laughed as flung his new boomerang around their tiny hut. It came sailing back, hitting him square in the head._

_Katara rolled her eyes and smirked, "I sure he'll be very impressed." Her words soaked in sarcasm. Sokka frowned._

"_Now, now you two," Their mother warned seeing the battle beginning to rise. "Let's not fight, you promised dad you'd be good until he got back. And besides it's time for little warriors and waterbenders to go to sleep." She gave her children a playful smile._

_Sokka groaned as he put up his boomerang and crawled into his tiny cot in the corner, but not before he stuck his tongue out at his sister. Katara rolled her eyes and crawled into her own cot. "Mommy," she whispered as her mother tucked the thick, wool covers around her, "can you sing the lullaby tonight?" Katara knew she was a little old for lullaby's, but she just loved to here her mother's voice as she fell asleep._

_Akira smiled at her daughter and very softly she began to sing:_

'_Hush now my angel _

_and please do not cry._

_Hear the soft words_

_of this night lullaby._

_It tells of the ending_

_of this long started war._

_When our soldiers come home,_

_and will live as before._

_For our savior is coming,_

_he'll take the battles away._

_He rise up against them_

_and make the evil men pay._

_Then the darkness will die_

_and we all shall rejoice._

_Even the dead _

_will awake at our voice._

_The creatures will sing,_

_as the darkness does flee._

_When our savior returns,_

_we all shall be free.'_

"_Will all this really happen Mom?" Katara asked as the song came to a close._

_Her mother smiled sadly as she pecked Katara's cheek, "I really hope so sweety…I really hope so."_

_Suddenly a loud explosion erupted from outside, followed angry battles cries and frightened screams. The sound of crackling flames and hissing steam roared outside their hut…the sound of a Fire Nation raid. Katara's mother jumped to her feet and headed for the door flap, Sokka and Katara right behind her._

"_You two stay here!" she cried looking around at them._

"_But I can fight!" Sokka shouted in frustration._

"_Protect your sister!" Akira shouted at him over the sound of the raid, worry and love filled her ocean blue eyes. She quickly leaned down and embraced her crying children. Suddenly she ripped something off her neck and placed it in Katara's tiny hand. _

_Katara looked down to see it was her mother's necklace. "Treasure this, and love all." Her mother whispered in Katara's ear._

_And with one final look at her children, she ran outside._

_For a few minutes the siblings did nothing but listen to the sound of flames and screaming, and wait anxiously for their mother to return. _

_Suddenly a loud, ear piercing scream rang out through the air and all was silent. Not a breathe was heard, not a flame cracked, not even the icy wind blew. _

_Katara and Sokka looked at each other, and very slowly they pulled back the flap of their little hut. _

_Everything was destroyed. Huts and igloos were burned and melted; the ice beneath them was cracked and watery and off in the distance Katara could see a Fire Navy ship sailing farther and farther away from them._

_Very slowly people began emerging from behind burnt barrels and crates. Others came out of half melted igloos or smoking huts, but Katara's eyes sought her mother. But she was no where in sight. A soft groan behind her made Katara turn around, and to her horror she saw her mother laying only feet from their hut._

"_Mommy!" Katara screamed as she ran to her mothers side, Sokka close behind. She was lying in a heap on the ground, limp. A burn covered half her body. Katara shook her shoulder and screamed her name again and again, but she didn't move. "Mommy! Please wake up! Don't leave me now! Please…wake up!" Very slowly her mother's eyes opened heavily. There wasn't that much life left in her, and they all knew it._

"_Katara, Sokka…" her voice was light and airy, "promise me you'll look after each other," the siblings nodded as tear fell poured down the faces, "Sokka…protect your sister…always. Promise?" Sokka nodded, tears fell from his eyes like rain. "Katara…remember what I told you and never forget…that I love always and forever." The light began to leave her beautiful eyes and with she was gone. _

"_Mom? MOM!" Katara's screams were suddenly muffled as sudden a high pitch laugh rang through the air, mocking Katara's sadness. A loud, agonizing scream pierced through her heart._

Katara sat up sweating; tears filled her eyes. Her hair disheveled. "Mom?" she whispered confused. The sun was just now rising over the mountains.

"It's about time you woke up." A voice made Katara jump. She looked in its direction to see Zuko sitting nearly ten feet from her, his back leaned against a large rock, his arms crossed over his chest.

Katara glared at him, "So sorry to keep you waiting your _highness_." She snapped sarcastically.

Zuko returned her a glare, "You're a real jackass you know that?"

Katara rolled her eyes as she stood to her feet, "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

Zuko smirked as he reached his arm around behind the rock he was leaning on. A second later his arm came back out, only this time holding a small boar in his hand. Hestoodupand dropped the creature by Katara feet.

"Bon apatite." he grinned at the degusted look on the girl's face.

Katara looked down at the small boar and gagged; it looked like someone had tried to roast it, but only half accomplished that goal. She gaped at Zuko, who looked like he was having the time of his life. "Please tell me you're serious?" She asked, pointing to the dead carcass. "You expect me to eat _that_."

Zuko's eyebrows rose up, "No, I don't expect you eat it." He laughed. Katara sighed with relief. Zuko smirked, "I expect you to _cook_ it."

Katara felt her face go limp, her eyes went back in forth between the grinning Zuko and the dead boar, "You're kidding, right?"

Zuko shrugged, "Hey, I caught it, you cook it, and we eat it. Isn't that how it works?"

Katara cocked her eyebrows, "_Okay_, that's it." she said pushing the half roasted boar aside with her foot, walking up the prince. "This weird little idea you've playing around in your crazed mind just isn't going to work. If we are going to travel together we've got to set a _few_ rules here."

Zuko folded his arms, "I'm listening." Amusement drowned his words.

Katara smiled, for _once_ he listens, "Okay, first of all _I don't cook. Ever._ Second, no sexist comments about men being better than women at hunting, fighting and all the other stuff, because you of _all _people should know that is definitely not true." She smirked as she was referring to the time at the North Pole when she beat Zuko in their bending battle.

Zuko glared, but said nothing.

Katara continued, "And third no more peasant nick-names _or_ comments. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Zuko shrugged his shoulders, "only if you obey _my_ rules." He added with a devilish smile.

Katara blinked at him, once, then twice, "And they are?" she asked slowly.

Zuko's eyes sparkled with excitement, "The first thing you should know is_ I don't cook either_. Second thing is I don't really enjoy nagging waterbenders getting on my back about every little I do, so no more of that. Agreed?" Zuko held out his hand for her to shake.

Katara smirked, "Agreed." She said grasping Zuko's hand. "Just one thing though? How are we going to eat?" she asked poking the boar.

Zuko frowned, he hadn't thought about that.

**Well, there's chapter 5! I know it was kinda boring but I have to have my characters and stories start somewhere right? Trust the cool parts are in the next chapter! (and for those of you who are waiting for the Zutara fluff and lovey stuff that's in chapters 7 and beyond)**

**If you guys have any ideas of how I can make it better PLZZZZZZ tell me! I'm starting to catch a bad case of writers block! AAAAHHHHHHH! Plzzzzz review and help me! **

**(Oh and I'm thinking of changing the title of the story. What do you guys think?)**


	6. A Narrow Pursuit

**A/V: Hey peeps! Sup'! Here's chapter 6 hope ya'll like it! Sorry it took so I've been really sick lately cough cough sniff sniff so bare with the old gal okay!**

**Disclaimer: As sad as it may be I don't own Avatar, cause if I did Zuko and Katara would be hooked up, Yue wouldn't be dead, Aang and Toph would be together, and Azula would be dead (sorry Azula but you suck!)**

**Chapter 6**

Katara sat with her back against a large red rock, her arms folded across her chest. She winced ever so slightly at the sound of Zuko wrenching behind her. Katara bit her lip in disgust, that didn't even _sound_ right! She didn't know her cooking was **_THAT_** bad!

"You okay back there" she called over her shoulder. As much as she hated to admit it, she was kind of concerned about the sick firebender behind her. He saved her life and she repays him by making the poor guy throw up his guts!

For a moment there was no reply. Then a very uneven, shaky voice, that sounded like it would just collapse from breathing, answered her. "Does it sound like I'm okay?" It whispered in an angry sort of hiss.

Katara gritted her teeth as she licked the back of her clenched jaw, "Well, in my personal opinion it _sounds_ like your trying to barf up whatever you have left in your body." She scoffed.

Katara had to stifle a giggle as Zuko gave sudden groan at her words.

_He'll be fine! _The waterbender thought as she pushed herself off the large rock she was leaning on and walked over to untie their ostrich-horse from the tree Zuko had hitched him to the night before.

But as Katara worked on the horses knots, something on the horizon caught her attention. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to make out the object. If she didn't know better she'd say it looked like some type of tank. But it was far too big and too long to be a tank. Just then a small puff of smoke issued from the object. Katara felt chills roll down her spine, her blood turned cold. Fire Nation. It was one of the Fire Nation's Train-Tanks! And it was heading right for them!

"Uh, Zuko! How good are feeling right now?" Katara called over her shoulder as her body began to shake. Her voice was cracked and rather squeaky, if Zuko noticed this, he sure didn't show it.

"Oh, well?" the firebender's voice scoffed from behind the large boulder, "considering I just hacked up half my own body weight, I'm doing just perfect!" His voice dripped in sarcasm, but Katara was too frightened to snap a reply back.

"Do you feel good enough to ride…? _VERY FAST_!" Katara was just able to mumble through gritted teeth.

From behind the large boulder that separated them Zuko went in a fit of coughs, "Why do you ask?" he managed choked out.

"Hmmm…" Katara muttered sarcastically, turning to face the boulder the prince was behind, "well, there's the _very_ slim possibility that I could be concerned for you, which is unlikely or it could be that there's a giant Fire Nation Train-Tank heading for us!" Her words smothered in sarcasm and anger, which (unknown to Katara) sounded creepily similar to the way Zuko had sounded moments ago.

The firebender suddenly appeared around the boulder, confusion and fear wrapped around his amber eyes, "What are you talking about…" his voice faded as he too noticed the Train-Tank on the horizon, which by now had gained a very noticeable amount of space between them. All the color (which was green at the moment) left the young prince's face.

Without thinking Zuko grabbed Katara's wrist and climbed on to their ostrich-horse. The waterbender wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, which she immediately corrected, remembering Zuko was sick, but he didn't seem to mind at the moment.

The firebender cracked the reins and off they went… neither knew who might be on the tank, but they definitely didn't want to risk their lives to find out.

Katara tried her best to stay in the saddle as the creature galloped across the blistering desert ground, but it was impossible. More than once she nearly fell off, but to her surprise Zuko always reached back in time to catch her and push her back on. This action made Katara blush slightly (though she didn't have _any _clue why).

"How far are they behind us?" Zuko asked over his shoulder. Katara loosened her grip on the prince's waist as she turned in the saddle, and to her horror saw that the tank was now only one hundred meters behind and closing in fast.

"Uh…their pretty close." She was just able to squeak. She turned back in her saddle and tightened her grip around Zuko's waist as the horse pace quickened at its own accord.

Katara felt the blood drain from her face as the sound of a grumbling engine grew louder and louder behind them, both she and Zuko knew that the space between them and the tank was getting smaller with every passing minute. They had to do something fast. As they came to the edge of a rocky ravine, Katara was sparked with an idea.

"Zuko!" Katara had to shout over the engines roar now, "Head for the ravine! We can loose them in there!"

"Are you sure?" the prince called back, his knuckles burning white as he squeezed the horse's reins.

"No! But if you have any better ideas please feel free to share them!"

Zuko didn't reply.

Katara smirked, "That's what I thought! Now get us down there! Maybe there are some caves we can hide in until this thing passes."

Once again Zuko didn't say anything; he merely nodded and, very carefully, led their horse down the ravines steep sides. **(A/N: This ravine is very similar to the canyon in the episode The Great Divide. Except on _this_ ravine it has no path to walk down its sides.) **Its walls and ledges were jagged and definitely not safe walk on, let alone ride down them on a horse!

Katara squeezed her eyes shut as their steed slowly began to descend down the rocky ledges, her arms wrapped tightly around Zuko waist. She had never been more scared and tense in her life. Sure she had been high places before, but that was in the air and on Appa, a reliable sky-bison! It was a _totally different sensation _when you're on a dangerously steep ravine, riding double, on an unstable hybrid!

Katara felt her stomach turn as she glanced over the ledge they were walking on; they were so high up that even one small trip could mean certain death.

_Good God, please let us get of this ravine soon_, the waterbender begged as she shut her eyes again, her body so tense it felt like a rock.

After what felt like hour of descending, tripping, and near fall experiences, the two benders finally made to the bottom of they ravine, and just as Katara suspected the Train-Tank was not able to follow them down its steep sides, and they found a cave just big enough to sleep in. Unfortunately luck isn't always on their side, for right as they reached the bottom of the ravine it started to rain; well actually it was more of a flash flood.

"Well, this was a _great_ idea!" Zuko grumbled sarcastically, salty rain poured down onto his head as the two walked into the cave they had just found, "Oh, lets go down into the ravine where it's safe." He imitated in a high voice, mocking Katara's words.

Katara bared her gritted her teeth, as she bent the rain water out of her soaked clothes, "Well, if I do so remember you didn't have anything better in that screwed up head of yours!" this boy was really getting on her last nerve.

Zuko eyes narrowed, he too bared his teeth, "You're calling me screwed up!" he snarled, his fists ignited threateningly.

"Yes! You're a screwed up, spoiled, self-centered brat who cares about no one _but_ himself!"

"You know nothing about me." Zuko growled, fire spitting from his mouth. His eye flared dangerously.

Katara could tell that he was getting really angry now, but she didn't care! He had pulled at her last nerve for too long. She would say anything what she wanted to say! Little did she know this was the biggest mistake you could ever make around Prince Zuko.

"Oh, I think I know enough to see that you're fool! You have no purpose! All you've ever done is chase the Avatar around the world and make the world hate more than it already does! Oh, and be a complete jackass to everyone around you!" Ow! That's gotta hurt.

For a moment there was complete silence, even the rain seem to cease its sound.

"How would you feel?" Zuko suddenly whispered calmly.

"What?" Katara snarled back.

_What the heck is he talking about?_

"How would you feel?" Zuko repeated slowly, hatred and anger a now gripped his topaz eyes, but not his voice. "If everywhere you went people turned their backs on you. Like you were some kind of hideous monster or pest that they just couldn't get rid of. How would you feel? If your own father banished and burned you because you stood up for something you thought was right. To have your own mother taken from you just so you could live. How would you feel?" his eyes narrowed.

Katara blinked at the prince, uncertain of what to say, so she remained in shocked silence.

Zuko sighed at Katara's muteness, "You don't know? Do you know why that is?" his voice was still calm, but the frightened waterbender could see the anger, hatred, and…_sadness_ that filled his eyes.

Katara tentatively shook her head, not wanting to anger Zuko more than she already had. She would have preferred him yelling and screaming at her, it would feel much better than this calm voice that was making her feel like crap for what she had just said.

"You don't know how you feel, because you haven't been through the things I've been through. So if I were you _peasant _I wouldn't judge people you don't know anything about. Because just might have said something you'll _very much regret_." With that the angered firebender turned on his heel and walked deeper into the cave, leaving a very guilty waterbender behind.

But as Zuko left, Katara saw something she'd never forget… _tears _were in the princes as he turned away from her. Which only made Katara feel even guiltier than she already was, tears formed in her own eyes as a new emotions started filling her heart: compassion, sadness, and… _anger_.

**Me: Hey! Well, there's chapter 6! Hope you guys liked it! I know it was kinda rushed but, I really want to get to the good parts! And I know Zuo and Katara were both kinda OOC there for a second. Sorry! **

**Now for those of you who are waiting for the fluff scenes, there in the next chapter! Yoo! Whoo! If anything is confusing you please feel free to tell me-**

**Zuko: Whoa! Wait a minute! What do you mean _fluff scenes?_**

**Katara: That better not mean what I think it means!**

**Me: WTF! How the heck did you two get here?**

**Zuko: That doesn't matter right now! What's this fluff scene we keep reading about?**

**Katara: Yeah! If it involves us, then we have a right to know what it is!**

**Me: (sigh) Ok, come here (Pulls Zuko and Katara over and whispers the fluff scenes in their ears)**

**(Zuko dies from embarrassment, while Katara pukes up in the corner)**


	7. The Grass is Greener, The Cave is Colder

**Me: Here's chapter 7! Yaaaaaaa!**

**Zuko: Oh, God! This one has the first fluff scene!**

**Me: Yep! And this scene is only minor compared to the ones in the future!**

**Katara and Zuko: THERE'S MORE THAN ONE!**

**Me: Yep! Oh, and just for everyone to know I don't own Avatar, I just own this story! Well, here chapter 7 and the fluff scene! MWHAHAHAHA!**

**Katara and Zuko: NOOOO!**

**Chapter 7**

Katara shivered as the storm raged outside to cavern's mouth. Salty water whipped her face as the fierce wind blew the desert rain into the already freezing grotto. The waterbender curled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around her chilled, wet body. She glanced down at the deeper end of cave where Zuko had gone down a few hours ago. He still hadn't returned. She felt absolutely terrible for what she'd said to the poor guy, and her conscience wasn't making her feel any better about it.

_I'm not surprised! I'm supposed the dark side of you and even _I _thought you were harsh!_

'For once Miss-Thinks-She-Knows-It-All is actually right. You had no reason and no business for calling him those means things! And he was right, you don't know anything about him, not even enough to judge him!'

_Yeah, Miss Priss! Now get your bratty butt down there and apologize-! _

'I knew you had a heart somewhere!'

_Hey, I just want her to get down there so we can get warm! I'm freezing up here!_

'I should've guessed…'

Katara sighed as she pulled herself shakily to her rain soaked feet; she stumbled ever so slightly as she walked down the freezing cave tunnel. She had no idea what she'd say when she found Zuko. He had been so angry with her, she doubted that he'd even let her get near him. But she knew she deserved it, everything she said had been wrong and untrue.

Maybe if she just apologized for her actions and tell him how truly sorry she was, maybe he could find in his heart to forgive her and-

"Umph!" Katara was pulled from her thoughts as she suddenly collided into someone, knocking her backward slightly. This someone was of course Zuko.

The prince looked down at the girl, his gold eyes giving her an surprised, yet curious look, as if he was expecting her to say something. Katara opened her mouth to speak, but the words apparently got lost on their way up, for the only sound that came up was a slight choke.

Zuko cocked his eyebrows curiously, but said nothing. The waterbender bit her lip with anxiety and embarrassment, she had never felt more stupid and brain dead in her life. She knew what to say, but she just couldn't say it.

_JUST APOLOGIZE YOU BRAINLESS IDIOT! _ Her mind screamed, knocking her back into reality.

But Katara's mouth remained closed, even though her conscience wouldn't. She didn't know what to say (and amusingly neither did Zuko, though this was unknown to Katara) so the two teens merely stared at each other in silence. The as if on queue they started talking at the same time, tone, and speed (which was very fast I may add.)

"Zuko, I'm really sorry -"

"I shouldn't have said -"

They paused, blinked at each other, and then started again.

"What did you-"

"I am truly-"

"Sorry, what were you going to-"

"I didn't catch-" Again the two paused, Katara felt a slight blush creep onto her face (even though she had no idea why). There was a long, awkward silence between them. And for the third time they started again.

"Look all I'm trying to say, is that I'm sorry!" They cried in unison and in the same tone. Both froze and blinked at each other; their eyes locked in a mix of blue and gold. Katara arched her eyebrows curiously at Zuko.

"You… you're sorry? For what?" she asked softly. Katara didn't understand? What in the world could Zuko possibly be sorry for? He didn't do anything!

Zuko sighed, "I'm… sorry for what I said to you earlier." He mumbled, looking away from the waterbender's ocean like eyes.

Katara blinked; her mouth opened slightly, "Zuko…" she said slowly, "I'm the one that should be sorry. I said those horrible things to you, when I know there not true. You're right I have no place to judge someone I don't even know. I'm sorry." Katara mumbled the last part. She bit her lip in anxiety, as she waited for the firebender's reaction.

Suddenly Zuko's eyes and face lit up with a familiar cockiness that Katara was OH-TO-USE-TO seeing. His trademark smirk spread across his face. "Anything else, you'd like to add?" a teasing look covered every inch of his face.

Katara felt a great weight lift off her shoulders as she returned her own playful smirk and rolled her cerulean eyes, "Don't push it." She growled teasingly.

The firebender shrugged his shoulders and yawned, "We need to get some sleep, if the Train-Tank is still there in the morning, we need to be rested enough to escape." Katara felt her body shiver at the thought of the tank. It looked so deadly that she couldn't imagine what'd happen if either of them were caught by it.

"Come on." Zuko mumbled as they started walking back down the direction Katara had came up. As the two benders walked farther down the tunnel, Katara began to feel the chilled coldness of the rain water once again. She groaned inwardly.

_It's still raining! God if I don't die of freezing to death, then I'll surely to goodness die of drowning._

'Wow, and you almost made it a good full two minuets without talking! Congratulations it's a new record!'

_Oh, shut up!_

Katara shook her head slightly as she and Zuko finally made it to their "cave-camp". The waterbender slowly sat down onto the floor and once again leaned against the freezing, wet cave wall; the rain spraying heavily from the entrance, the wind howled sadly. It was then that Katara noticed how sleepy she was, her eyelids drooped slightly as she watched Zuko pull out two blankets from the ostrich-horse's side packs. He through one at the waterbender, who caught it lazily, and sat against the wall himself; once again putting a good space between the Katara and himself.

Katara wrapped the itchy blanket tightly around her shivering body as the wind blew into the cave, chilling her to the bone. Despite the fact she was feezing and wet and lying against a very uncomfortable rock wall, she was more tired than anything else and eventually Katara felt her eyelids droop close as she fell into a very wet and soar sleep.

_**Back with Aang and the Gang…**_

Aang gripped his staff tightly as he squinted through the pouring rain. The streets of LiJiang were now completely deserted, but it didn't take away the creepy feeling of being watched. As the Avatar and his very tired and wet friends walked down the ankle-deep mud roads, Aang couldn't help be think that someone was following them, even though every time he looked behind them no one was there.

Sinister lightning flashed across the pouring sky, thunder crashed in the groups ears.

"What was that?" Toph suddenly screamed as she tripped backward falling into Sokka's outstretched arms. She muttered an inaudible 'thank you'.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted to his friend over the ear splitting thunder as he helped Toph back onto her feet. "We need to find shelter it's to dangerous to be out here! Toph can't even feel the vibrations now!"

Aang didn't responde.

"Come on, Twinkle Toes!" Toph added as she held onto Sokka's arm as the mud nearly unbalenced her again. "We've been searching this place all day and night, I'm sure we can-" Toph paused, "Twinkle Toes?"

No response.

"Aang? Aang!" Toph and Sokka cried in unison. Lightning suddenly lit the sky and ground below, giving them just enough light to see. Sokka gasped at what he saw… well, actually at what he didn't see…

"What's wrong?" Toph called over the storm as she clung to Sokka's arm, "What happened? Where's Aang?"

Sokka felt his stomach turn sickly."Top-Toph… TOPH! AANG'S GONE!" It was true. There was no sign of the Avatar anywhere…

_**Back to Zuko and Katara… (Zuko's POV)**_

Zuko opened his eyes as a flash of electric blue lightning streaked across the raining sky. He shivered inwardly as the harsh wind blew chilling rain through the cave. He breathed deeply as he adjusted his body heat, warming himself up from the cold. Just a few feet away Zuko caught Katara's shivering form out of the corner of his eye. Their small fire a had long since died, now only light came from the lightning outside and even that only aloud them limited vision. Zuko stared at in the direction of the freezing waterbender for a moment and frowned.

_What are you waiting for you dumb jackass? Get your butt over there and help her!_

Zuko sighly slightly as he crawled over to where Katara was sleeping. Being very careful not to wake her, Zuko layed down beside her and softly wrapped his arm around her curvy waist. Taking another deep breathe, Zuko adjusted his body heat once again making it so he could not only himself, but Katara as well. After a little heat adjusting Katara finally stopped shivering and relaxed as the storm raged outside the cave. Zuko felt sleep finally over take him as he silently shut his eyes, umknowingly pulling the girl slightly closer to his chest…

But what the fire prince didn't know is that the waterbender had woken up when he had wrapped his arms around her… and a small, playful smile had now crossed her face…

**AND SO THE ZUTARA RELATIONSHIP BEGINS! Sorry if it seemed a little rushed but w/ school, homework, and my annoying older sister it's hard to write something now adays you know! I know some of you were expecting more fluff fluff, but you can't rush love now can you?**

**Zuko and Katara: LOVE?**

**Me: You guys have got to stop interuppting my A/N like that it's really getting annoying! Any way chapter 8 comin' soon! And I promise you, you'll find out what happened to Aang soon.**


End file.
